Soul of the Matter
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: There are a thousand possible universes out there. Ones with dæmons, ones without. And for every universe without dæmons, there is an identical one with them. A look at different books, films, tv shows, etc, if their characters had their soul on the outside. Drabble series, requests welocome.
1. Harry Potter

Harry watches Abrany tease Alex, a half smile forming on his face. Dudley's dæmon Alexandra settled as a micro-pig while Harry was away at school and the wizard's two-year-settled Husky dæmon has been enjoying scaring the smaller soul.

'Ran!' He shouts, seeing his uncle approaching. 'Let's go do homework.'

She yips, bounding over Alex and heading up to their room. Harry sees Dudley shaking as they pass. Harry is torn between rolling his eyes and apologising. They weren't doing anything worse than Alex had done in the past but that doesn't mean they can be rude.

'Don't start.' Ran says from his bed and he closes the door.

'Wasn't going to.' Harry says, getting his homework from under the floorboards, despite planning to say something.

She yips. 'Yeah right. I know you and your little hero complex.'

He throws his textbook at the bed next to her. Abrany jumps, growling. Harry sits next to her, stroking her head and opening the textbook. Abrany's eyes follow the writing as Harry moves his hand, pretending he has his wand. They whisper the incantation together, having learnt long ago that Ran could help the magic.

They work better together, anyway.

* * *

'We shouldn't've left.'

Amiko looks across the room at Ron, who sighs. They've been at Bill and Fleur's for several weeks now and spent most of the time in the guest suite. She lays in the chair while he sits on the bed, watching each other.

'No, we shouldn't've but it's too late now. Besides, what good can I do?'

She scowls, the ape equivalent, anyway. 'Nothing with that attitude. Grow up, Ronald.'

He scowls back. 'You just miss Aklatan.'

Amiko hisses, sitting up in her seat. 'Like you don't miss Hermione.'

The two of them glare at each other, human and dæmon not saying a sound.

'...Ron...'

Their eyes instantly goes to the radio but the voice isn't coming from there. Ron fishes in his pocket, pulling out the Deluminator.

'...broke his wand, crashing...'

Amiko wonders over, taking the put-outer from her human and clicking it. The lamp goes out and, outside his room, pulses a bright blue portkey-like light.

They look at each other before moving as one. They pack in lightening speed, Amiko's humanoid hands helping a great deal.

'This is it?' She questions, swing up onto his back.

'This is it.' Ron replies, smiling.

* * *

Aklatan, no matter what Harry is teaching, always scuttles to the side during DA meetings. He does this in class as well, if they are sat near a window. Hermione usually finishes before her classmates and watching through the squirrel's eyes provides them with some entertainment.

A silver otter passes by his eyes and he laughed, jumping over to his human. She scoops him up, resting him on her shoulder.

'See anything interesting, Ak?' Hermione speaks out of the corner of her mouth.

Ak leans into her ear to whisper. 'Neville almost got it. It was solid for just a second.'

'And?' She says, waving her wand to make her otter fly around said boys head for a moment. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Tentara, still unsettled, and turns into a bird to wave a wing.

'A mongoose. Maybe Tara will be one too.'

The otter patronus knocks into the squirrel. 'Not likely.'

Aklatan bites her ear, crawling down her arm. Hermione bends, letting him reach the floor and run off. He jumps onto the windowsill, watching again. Amiko lopes past, running next to a silver terrier. They smile at each other.

Hermione glares and Ak laughs.

* * *

Ginny pushes her broom, not a very fast model but good enough for her, around the bend, trying to outfly her own dæmon. Doiteain flutters in front of her face, his wings crooking mockingly. She ducks her head, flying underneath him and the falcon twists. To no avail, he flies after her, screeching as she crosses the line.

'Sore loser.' Ginny says as they land. Doiteain flies to her shoulder, resting against her head and looking upwards. Harry flies above them, instructing the rest of the team, Abrany nestled against his chest.

'Stop looking.' She whispers, pulling his head down. He nips at her fingers and she flicks his beak.

'I'll stop when you stop.' He mutters back and she chuckles, turning away from the pitch. Harry's focusing on the beater's so she isn't needed at this practice. She only turn up to race Doiteain and, subtly, watch Harry.

'You're not very subtle, you know.' Her dæmon says, chuckling.

'Neither are you.' Ginny laughs back, shrugging her shoulder to throw him into the air. He hovers next to her.

'We'll get them, Gin. Don't worry.'

She smirks at him and winks. 'Oh, I'm not worried. I know I'll get him.'

* * *

Luna sits in the forest, watching Yuniku play with the Thestrals. The small red panda jumps from skeletal horse to skeletal horse, pulling faces at the calves and making sure to fuss the pregnant mothers. Every so often, she will hop over to her human, take some food from Luna's bag and jump away, offering meat or apples to the younger Thestrals.

'Nik?' She calls, watching the sun set. 'I think we need to go.'

The dæmon pouts, a pure representation of Luna's disappointment. The girl laughs slightly, turning to walk back to castle. Nik follows, bouncing off a tree and onto Luna's back.

'D'you ever wonder why we don't have friends?' The red panda mutters, one paw slung over her human's shoulder.

Luna shrugs. 'I don't know. Maybe we unnerve them.'

Nik laughs. 'We definitely do that.'

The two of them are still laughing as they enter the great table, sitting down at the end of Ravenclaw table. They both notice the growing space between them and the next person over but choose not to say anything.

'Screw 'em.' Nik says, after the sixth person walks the length of the hall, just to be away from them. 'We're perfect.'

* * *

Neville glares across at Voldemort as the dæmon-less man smirks, having won. He looks down at Tentara, silently asking permission to step forward. He would never do something to endanger her, unless she was happy with it. A small nod on her part and he's moving forward. He feels her, still unsettled, shift behind him, but doesn't look back to see her form.

'And who is this?' Snake Face taunts him, Lestrange laughing along. He ignores Voldemort's invitation to join the Death Eaters and turns to shout, hearing the answering cry. He sees a mass of fur, which must be Tara but doesn't stop to look.

He's being dragged forward and he knows Tara must have the DE's dæmons on her but he keeps a brave face. Even when the hat is placed on his head, he does nothing. When it sets on fire, he does something.

As he turns to the snake, sword in hand, he hears a roar from behind him. Several DEs go down, their dæmons killed. His dæmon jumps around, her claws slashing through many foes.

Later, after the battles, he really looks at her. 'Is this us?'

His lion dæmon smiles. 'This is us.'

* * *

Draco tries not to stare at Weasley, only a day out of the hospital. He looks fine and you wouldn't know anything was wrong if it wasn't for his dæmon, fur drooping, movement slow. Ahankara, perched on the bench beside him, digs her small claws into his arm. He shakes, turning back to his breakfast as the cat dæmon turns back to Pansy's pug, Narcissus. Narc likes fawning over Kara and Draco's soul has to fawn back, or else Pansy will write to her mother, who will write to his father, who will write to him. Arranged marriages shouldn't be broken after all.

'So, Draco.' Pansy says, leaning over their dæmons to tug on his arms. He has to stop himself flinching as she brushes Kara's fur lightly. Pansy thinks they're soul mates so thinks touching is fine but Draco still gets freaked out when she does it. 'Where are you taking me later?'

Draco's mind goes blank before he remembers; Hogsmeade. He hadn't planned anything so he gives Pansy the usual rubbish. 'Oh, wherever you want to go, Pans. I just need to go to the Three Broomsticks later.'

She giggles, running a hand over both dæmons.

Draco shudders.

* * *

Bijaksanus watches the student leave, his pitch black feathers ruffling slightly. He turns to Albus, letting out a soft croon. He flutters over to Fawkes' post, looking down at his human's pet. The phoenix raised his head to the dæmon and Sanus shakes his feathers, flames lighting along them until the phoenix-dæmon is recognisable as it's species.

'Showing off again, Sanus?'

The dæmons head tilts, laughing at Albus' raised eyebrow. 'Like you don't enjoy showing off, Al. Talk about pot and kettle.'

The flames extinguished to prove his point, just as one of the portraits ran into his frame. 'Headmaster! There's been another attack.'

Sanus is on Albus' shoulder in an instant, the two of them sweeping out of the office and half-running down the corridors, guided by the portraits lining the wall. Sanus flies ahead, small flames on his wing-tips lighting the way.

They reach the boys body and Sanus flies down to rest next to his dæmon. She was a mouse when they were petrified, a shape she will hold for some time. As Albus, glancing at a quickly arriving Minerva, levitates the boy, Sanus picks the mouse up softly.

Headmaster and dæmon move together.

* * *

Snape watches Potter leave his classroom, the Weasley boy and the Granger girl following. The boy's dæmon has recently settled, in the form of a husky dog. Severus watching the dog's white and grey fur, his mind going back to the arctic fox that used to bound along next to him and the german shepard that would pull on Daima's feathers.

'Like father, like son, eh, Sev?' Daima says from across the room, from her perch in the shadows. She hides to unnerve people, except for Slytherins, who all see the raven dæmon on their first night. They need some advantage against the school that hate them.

'Of course, Dai but there is some of his mother there.'

She flies over, landing on the back of his chair. 'Not enough, though.'

'No, not enough.'

They sigh in unison, turning to mark the homework. Granger's is, of course, perfect as are Weasley and Potters. He marks the girl down for writing to much and the boys down for obviously copying her.

'Do you think we're to harsh?' Daima says, looking at Malfoy's error-filled homework that is still getting an E.

'Of course not. Have you seen the house counters recently?'

* * *

Sometimes, when no one is around and Nagini is sleeping, Tom misses Abadi. The great snake that would slither at his side, terrifying his followers into submission and sinking her fang's into his enemies' necks. She was beautiful.

Abadi had settled when she and Tom were fourteen and had finally discovered they were the child of a muggle. She had at first scared teachers, who worried for Tom's mental state but, of course, he convinced them nothing was wrong and that it was just a very dramatic show of house pride.

Then he killed that girl- Mavis or whatever- and Abadi had screamed. Not out load but in his head, a horrific, gut-wrenching scream. Overnight, her emerald scales faded to a dull bottle green, her golden eyes fading to a lifeless yellow.

Every time he creates a horcrux, this happened. She slowly faded but still tried to fight, still was powerful.

Then he went to Godric's Hollow and the curse backfired. She broke into Dust but not gold. Her Dust was dull grey.

He expected her to be there when he came back. But, when he emerged from the cauldron, she's no where.

Abadi's gone. Voldemort's dæmon is gone.

* * *

**A/N: Will be series involving different fandoms. I have a list (going up to 21 different books, films, etc) but I would love suggestions for ones to do, dæmons for different characters and any possible meaning for names (every dæmon name means something specific, in some language. I can't remember anything of the ones I've got so far, sorry).**


	2. Lord of the Rings

They both ignore the way Motira's fur fades just a little every time Frodo puts on the Ring. They can see the others, especially Sam and Lojale, looking as well but Frodo merely turns away and Motira tilts her head upwards. They don't need help.

They've made camp for the night and the two of them huddle in a corner. Pippin is entertaining the others, Haizi shifting through a thousand forms.

'We shouldn't be here.'

Frodo looks down as Motira, the cat's face looking up as she speaks. He shrugs. 'We said we'd do it-'

'But we shouldn't have said that.' Her claws catch on the chain the Ring is on. 'We can't do this. We're relying on everyone else.'

'What's so bad about that?' They look up as Haizi turns into a leopard, mimicking Legolas' Koa. Frodo pulls Motira closer to himself. 'They said they'd help and I'm sure they will.'

'That's not the point.' She said, climbing up his arm to droop over his shoulders. 'We shouldn't be on this quest. Aragorn or Boromir could take it. They'd do a much better job than we're doing.'

Frodo sighs, running a hand through her red-brown hair. It had once been a pure, brilliant ginger but not anymore. He wonders if it'll fade any more.

'It'll change back, right Fro?' The hope in her voice would be pitiful, if he didn't feel it too.

'Of course, Tira. I'm sure it will. Just as soon as we destroy the Ring.'

* * *

'What are we doing here Sam?' Lojale says, curling up next to her human. The Hobbit and his labrador dæmon have taken first watch but will stay awake all night. One, because they don't trust Gollum and two, so Mister Frodo can get some sleep.

'We're helping. That's what we always do.'

The words would probably mean more if it weren't for the huge black mountain in the distance, the place they're headed for. Every step they take means Lojale has to support Motira more, means Sam has to watch Gollum more, means Frodo holds the Ring a little bit tighter.

'Bit pointless, though. Helping.' They both know Motira only accepts help because she's weak and Gollum won't really do something while Frodo's watching. Frodo refuses to let them near, thinking their going to take his 'precious' as Gollum calls it. Sam doesn't know how they're going to destroy the Ring, if Frodo won't even let it go.

'Lojale?' The voice is quiet and they both turn. Motira sits there, her dark brown fur drooping and her ears twitching. 'Can I sit with you?'

They nod together, Sam moving so Motira can rest against his dæmon without touching him.

'I'm worried about Frodo.' She says, leaning into Lojale.

'So are we.' The labrador say, nuzzling the cat's neck. 'So are we.'

The three of them sit there for a moment, hobbit, dæmon and master's dæmon. They stay, unmoving, wondering if things will ever be normal again.

They really doubt it.

* * *

Haizi shifts into an eagle and flies to the top of the wall, watching the orcs and trolls and everything, attacking. She flies back down, landing on Pippin's shoulder.

'Anything?' He says, pretty much under his breath.

'Nothing.' She says back in the same tone, flying onto his shoulder to shift again. He doesn't look at her, too focused on the door. He's sure something will happen soon, either he'll be dead or Merry and the others will turn up. He doesn't know which one he expects to happen but he hopes it's the second.

'Check again?' He whispers, still not looking at her.

'Can't.' She says, with no room for argument.

'Why?' He says, turning. A wolf, grey with streaks of black and a white face, watches him, head tilted. As he asks, he realises why. She can't change anymore.

'Really? This?'

She nods and he has to stop himself falling in on himself. Wolves are unheard of in the Shire. They are for the greatest of warriors, people who have seen unimaginable horrors, or both. He can't have a wolf. He just can't. What would his family say?

'Pip?' Haizi asks, her eyes growing worried. 'Pip, it's fine, just think about it.'

Okay, think about it. Unimaginable horrors. His time with the Uruk-hai would cover it and then there's Moria and Weathertop and- his heart stops- the Palantir. Great warrior. Look where he is, a Knight of Gondor.

'Right then, we're a wolf.'

Haizi smiles and howls.

* * *

Ritari hurdles closer to Merry as the horses head out. Eowyn's Vegter, an eagle, is resting on her shoulders, distracting some attention from the wildcat but not all of it. Ritari had to hide in case one of the Rohirrim noticed the wildcat dæmon.

'I don't like this.' She whispered as the got to the battle field. Thousands of orcs stood in front of them. They had to fight that.

'Me neither.' They both shouted in reply to Theoden and held tight to Eowyn as the battle began. Ritari's claws dug deeper into Merry's shirt as the battle wore on, only an inch below Eowyn's arm. When they were thrown from their horse, Ritari stayed in the same position, her impact softened by her hobbit.

The two of them, forgotten by those around them, looked for Eowyn and Vegter. They gasped when they saw her, facing the Witch King. They ran forward, not even thinking as Merry drew his blade, striking the Nazgul in the leg.

Pain shot up his arm and Ritari screeched in agony. The two of them fell backwards, clinging together as their world went black,

'Merry! Ritari!'

The familiar voice makes them open their eyes. Pippin stands there, an unknown wolf at his side. The wolf, Haizi they realise, nudges Ritari.

'Are you going to leave us, Pip?'

'No, Merry, we're going to look after you?'

Haizi gently lifts Ritari into his arms and he holds his dæmon tight. They survived the battle. They are alive.

* * *

'Today's the day.' Vasilissa whispers when they wake. Today is the day, the day they will do what what their ancestors couldn't, the day they will be crowned. They won the war and, now, they will claim their birthright.

Aragorn rises slowly, watching the lion stretch and jump off the bed. She blinks at him, gesturing towards the clothes slung over the chair in the corner. The clothes were chosen weeks ago, during all the other preparations for the ceremony like guests, wording and food. Aragorn and Vasilissa hadn't listened to a word of it, to concerned with the four injured hobbits in the Houses of Healing. But now the Halflings are healed and the ranger is to have a coronation.

'Let's go.' Vasilissa says, nodding at her human. Her fur has been combed by a handmaiden's monkey dæmon.

They stand in front of thousands of people, watching Gandalf speak. When the crown is placed on Aragorn's head, Vasilissa lets out a great roar, listening to the crowd's dæmons reply. They wonder through the crowd, nodding at those who bow to them.

When the elves arrive, all they see is Arwen and Zorka. The dove flies to rest on Vasilissa's shoulders and Aragorn takes his love's hand.

They stand in front of the four; wildcat, cat, dog, wolf. They start to bow, all eight.

'My friends. You bow to no one.'

He sinks into a bow, feeling Vasilissa do the same next to him. Others follow, copying King and Lion.

* * *

Koa finds Khana, Gimli's dæmon, after every battle before running back to Legolas. The leopard says something quietly to the armadillo, listens to the reply, bows his head and lopes off. The dwarf and the elf say nothing to each other about this nor they they talk after battle but always exchange glances when this happens.

'What do you say?' The two are sat in a room of Rohan, the leopard draped over the bed, the elf resting on the chair.

'To who? Khana? Nothing important.'

Legolas rises an eyebrow. 'It must important, if you repeat it every time.'

Koa's tail begins to sway from side to side. Her eyes widened slightly and her shoulders hunch. The taunting of the dæmon is to simply annoy her elf. 'We just check.'

'Check what?'

The leopard jumps off the bed, spinning in a circle. Her tail, still swaying, hits her elf's legs. 'Are you sure you want to know? It might hurt your pride.'

Legolas sighs. No matter how friendly they have become with the dwarf and his dæmon, he still doubts Koa and Khana talk about anything too important.

'I'm sure nothing Khana has to say will hurt me too much. Now what do you check.'

Koa jumps, opening the door and standing in the doorway. Like most wood elves, they are Stretched to make life easier in the forest and for fighting. 'Just kill rates.'

'Why would that wound me?

'Because you always lose.' Koa laughs and leaves the room.

* * *

'You won again.' Khana says, crawling on to the bench next to Gimli. The two of them frown as they watch Koa leave Legolas' room. Dwarves have always seen Stretching as unnatural, one of the reasons the two groups didn't get along. Having spent so much time with the elf, they are getting used to it but it still unnerves them.

'Really? What was the score?'

The armadillo smiles. '45 to 40. There were a few you missed and a few he didn't actually kill.'

Gimli laughs, the chortle getting louder when Legolas walked out of his room, storming after his dæmon. Khana laughs as well, tail tapping her dwarf's arm then pointing upwards. Hanging from the rafters is Koa, her tail flicking lazily.

'Bet you he doesn't look there.'

Gimli looks at Khana, eyebrow raised. 'And what are we betting, lassie? The money we share, the possessions that belong to both of us?'

'Shut up, lad. It's a figure of speech.'

Her tail comes round again, whipping him this time. He pushes her away and she jumps down from the bench.

'I'm going to go see Vasilissa. Need to talk to her about that 'toss me' thing.'

Gimli sneered, thinking back. The lion had taken the smaller dæmon in her mouth, jumping across with her without even asking. A stab of pain had gone through his chest when their bond, obviously shorter than Aragorn and Vasilissa's was pulled tight.

Khana curls into a ball and rolls off, ignoring her dwarf.

* * *

Uchawi flies between each room, checking the dæmons of her wizard's companions. Pippin's room is first and the newly-settled wolf seems fine, apart from the slightly scuffed ear. Merry is in the next room over and clings to his wildcat, though the owl can't see anything physically wrong. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are all fine, the lion, leopard and armadillo curled up together outside their room. Sam's dog seems exhausted and her paw looks burned but otherwise okay.

It's Frodo and Motira that worries her.

She flies back to her room, landing swiftly on Gandalf's shoulder. Since Uchawi change from grey owl to snowy owl, they've been much closer.

'Motira's black Gandalf. Pitch black.'

Gandalf sighs, stroking her feathers. 'We knew this might happen. As much as we hoped against it, we couldn't stop it.'

'Doesn't mean I have to like it.' Uchawi says, flying to the edge of the bed.

'At least she hasn't faded completely, Cha.'

Uchawi shivers, thinking of Seikkailija, Bilbo's rabbit dæmon who was almost transparent and Gollum, who lost his dæmon all together. 'No, we are blessed with that. But Frodo will not be the same.'

'No. Of course not. I doubt he will stay in this world much longer. Nor will we for that matter.'

Uchawi smiles, tilting her head. 'The Grey Havens and Valinor have been calling since Moria. But I wonder if I'll be going.'

Gandalf smiles fondly. 'I would never go if you were not. It's not Haven without you.'


	3. Sherlock (BBC)

Sherlock sees everything but Mendu sees more. The eagle watches all the small things Sherlock does not and cannot perceive. His human eyes can only see how humans react, how human feel but she can see how dæmons move, the Dust that joins them to their humans, what their form represents.

She likes watching Corazon most of all. The Dust that floats around the wolf is brighter than normal and seems to float around John in a cloud, rather than a string. Sometimes, very rarely, the Dust extends and wraps around Sherlock, just briefly. Mendu has to smile at that.

Cora and Mendu often meet when their humans are sleeping. Well, when John sleeps and Sherlock refuses to move. The two animals don't say a word, merely stay stationary, eagle resting on wolf's back. Since Moriarty, this happens more often and the two cling closer together, refusing to let go.

Mendu, if she focuses, can show Sherlock what she sees and they join facts together to get the truth. Sometimes, if they are both focusing completely, they can see the form of a now gone dæmon. It's difficult but helps a huge amount in most cases.

The eagle, whenever Sherlock gets into a fight, will fly above him, watching the opponent. A second's weakness, a momentary break and she swoops down, catching their dæmons in her claws, no matter their size. Sherlock has not lost a fight since she settled.

They work together and he couldn't do it without her.

* * *

John shudders as he is pushed out to face Sherlock. He sees the other man's eyes flash in denial, then betrayal, then confusion. Sherlock doesn't understand. Then Sherlock notices Corazon's absence and worry replaces any emotion.

'Evening. This is a turn up, isn't it Sherlock.'

He speaks in a deadpan voice because emotions require Cora and Cora isn't there.

'John. What the hell-'

'Bet you never saw this coming.' He reveals the explosive. 'What would you like me to have him say next?'

His voice is shuddering as he says the rest of the words, as Sherlock paces, trying to find the man controlling him. Mendu is swooping the pool, looking for Cora.

Then he walks out. Moriarty and his spider dæmon. With Cora, on a leash.

Mendu shrieks and dives at them but more lights on John's chest make her spin away, towards the two men. She lands on John's shoulder, not even looking at Sherlock.

As Moriarty is talking, he bends down, running a hand through Cora's fur. John tenses, hating the feeling but cannot move. If he moves, the whole place blows up.

When he grabs Moriarty, he makes sure his fingers brush the spider, the same way Jim's hand is grazing Cora's ear. When he lets go, Cora is released and the two cling to each other.

When Moriarty leaves, and the explosive is gone, Mendu's back on his shoulder and Sherlock has a hand on Cora's back. But it doesn't hurt.

Doesn't hurt at all.

* * *

'Yes mother.' Mycroft says, leaning back in his chair as he spoke on the phone. Serikali is away at a meeting with the prime minister and he's trying to explain Sherlock's recent escapades with John to their mother. He's mainly struggling to explain their actions when they were removed from the pool.

The two men had stood close to each other, too close according to Mrs Holmes. Corazon had been sandwiched between their legs, Sherlock's hand slightly touching her ears. Mendu had sat on her human's shoulder, stretching her wings once in a while to brush against John's cheek.

'Mother, they had been through a traumatic experience. Yes, I know people will talk. You know I can't control what Sherly does.'

A black raven flew through the window, landing on the side of his desk.

'I have to go mother, Serikali's come back.'

He hung up the phone, turning to his dæmon. They had long since been stretched and he was used to being without her.

'So?' He said, holding an arm out to let her perch there. She lifts one wing to preen before answering.

'The Minister doesn't want to spend too long looking for Moriarty. He thinks we are too emotionally involved to pass judgement.'

Mycroft sighs, sitting down. Serikali transfers to the back of his seat. 'Emotionally involved.' He scoffed. 'Sherlock would have you believe I have no emotions.'

Serikali laughs, scuffing his head with her wing. 'We both know that's not true.'

'But don't tell Sherly.'

* * *

Pirivu watches the raven fly overhead, into DCS' office. She sighs, knowing whenever Mycroft's dæmon talks to their boss, they end up in trouble.

'What d'you think Sherlock's done?'

Greg laughs, scratching the husky's head. 'What hasn't Sherlock done. You mean, what have we done for Serikali to turn up?'

Piri chuckles, watching as Serikali left again, flying towards Mycroft's office. The husky barks, startling the raven. Serikali squawked back, making human and dæmon laugh more.

Piri sighed and Lestrade stood up, heading toward the offices. If Mycroft had something to say to the Superintendent, then they were about to get a case, probably one they would need Sherlock for. Mycroft did like to keep his brother busy.

They walk into the building, Lestrade stepping straight inside his office while Pirivu waits outside. Aneh, Donovon's chihuahua, and Halfviti, Anderson's gecko, join her, both seemingly annoyed.

'So, the freaks will be here soon.' Aneh said, leaving no room for disagreement.

'Ruining another case.' Halfviti said, glaring at the air.

'Solving it, you mean.' Pirivu said, letting out a small growl on the first word.

Aneh whines at the display of authority, bowing his head slightly. Halfviti looks at him in sympathy before scuttling away to find his human. Aneh moves past Pirivu, trying to bite at the bigger dæmon's legs. Pirivu growls, snapping her teeth down on Aneh's tail.

Ignoring the whining dæmon, he joins his human, who is looking at the case.

'Interesting?'

'Oh, yes. This is definitely our division.'

* * *

Anweledig disappears into Molly's coat as soon as soon as Sherlock and John walk in. The chameleon, resting on his human's shoulder, turns pure white, melting into the fabric. Mendu, flying above Corazon in the space between John and Sherlock, soars over, landing next to Molly's hand on the microscope.

'Hello, Ledig.'

The smaller dæmon shudders, shifting through a dozen different colours before settling on his species' natural hue. Ledig crawls along Molly's arm, until he's next to the eagle.

'Hello Mendu. You never did understand personal space.'

The bird laughs, flying away. She flies around John, lightly brushing his head with her wing. John smirks slightly and Cora's tail wags slowly, hitting Sherlock's leg every so often. Ledig rolls his eyes, moving up to Molly's shoulder.

Like everyone in the hospital, they're almost sure something is going on with John and Sherlock. Mendu's actions don't give anything away, as the eagle always enjoyed disturbing people but Cora's closeness to Sherlock betrays something, as John's a normal person and Cora followed the Taboo before the Pool Incident.

Molly laughs slightly as she thought about it and Ledig sighed, hitting her face with his claw softly.

'Don't.' He whispers in her ear, knowing the men probably won't be happy them talking about the incident the whole hospital knows and has speculated about.

Mendu, still flying around John, moves away, heading toward Molly. His wing brushes against her neck and she shivers.

'She is absolutely insufferable.' Ledig says.

'So's he.' Molly mutters.

* * *

Matseljus rolls his eyes as Cora and Mendu rush past, following their human's upstairs. The bear shakes his pure white head and looked over at Martha. The landlady winks at her dæmon as the four of them run out again, John managing to shout a goodbye before the door slams.

Martha, know better to the world by her surname, sighed. 'I'd bet any money at least one of them comes home injured, Matt. The boys or their girls.'

Matt nods his head, lifting to his feet. The apartment had been furnished to allow the polar easy movement and it's thanks to this he can rest his head in her lap.

'I don't take fool bets, Hudson.'

Martha laughs and strokes his back. He bends his back legs and sits up, their faces level.

'What am I going to do with them, Matty? Ever since that business in the pool, I haven't seen them without bruises or cuts and I'll be unsurprised if John needs that cane again due to some nasty fall or something.'

He rest his head in her shoulder this time, letting her thread her fingers through his neck fur.

'And what about the neighbours? All everyone can talk about is the way Mendu sits on John's shoulder and Sherlock strokes Cora's back. It's disturbing for people, Matty.'

Matseljus sighs. 'People should learn to mind their own business. Sherlock and John do good, so let's leave them alone, okay?'

'Okay.' She finally says.

But it's really not okay.

* * *

The bobcat dæmon likes stalking the eagle dæmon, enjoys making a game out of it. Hengasu only stops his prowling walk towards Mendu when Corazon appears, because Corazon is a wolf, and bigger than him and could probably kill him, if John let her.

So Hengasu has to slink back to his human, happy in the knowledge that John himself is so obviously inferior to Irene. The way the man flounders around Sherlock, while Irene manages to keep herself calm and collected shows that she would be a much better match for the consulting detective. If only Sherlock would look up from the damn phone long enough to notice.

Mendu seems to have no personal space barriers and completely ignores the Taboo. The eagle seems happy to let her wings brush against Irene's skin- and there's often a lot on show- and will happily perch on John's shoulder or, very rarely, on Sherlock's brother Mycroft's. Hengasu likes getting close to people as well but, unlike Mendu, it is to unnerve them, rather than show affection.

'Stop that.' Irene whispers as he curls around her neck. They are watching Sherlock and the bobcat's slowly swaying tail and intense gaze has got Mendu glaring at them and Corazon growling.

'Sometimes, I swear they share those dæmons.' Hengasu snarls back at the wolf.

'Well, it doesn't matter. You're not helping by constantly getting into fights with his best friend.'

Hengasu laughed. 'He'll have to chose eventually.'

Irene smiled. 'And they always choose us.'

* * *

Izgorjeti crawls up Jim's arm, under his suit jacket and up to his neck. Eventually, she rests on his forehead, two of her legs framing his left eye. Most people find this position creepy, something that the two of them delight in. The spider has been in the other room, trying to get information from an informant by threatening the dæmon with her poison-laced fangs.

'Did she speak?'

'I didn't even have to touch the fox. It's in Moscow.'

Jim smiles, the movement nudging Izgorjeti. 'Well, Sebastian will be happy. He's been looking for that for months.'

'You're just happy to get one over on him.' The spider mutters back as Jim sits down at his computer.

'Don't say you're sad to beat Sagittent.'

Izgorjeti smiles at the mention of Moran's magpie dæmon. She does like competing with Sagi, just as much as Jim likes flirting with the sniper. Izgorjeti thinks they like it though because they keep coming back, asking for help with more and more crimes.

'Any news on the detective?' The spider says, stepping further down Jim's face, covering his eye slightly. They have been looking into Mr. Sherlock Holmes. It's very annoying to be met at every turn by this 'consulting detective'.

'Not much. He solved our latest puzzle. Got the cab-man killed.'

Izgorjeti sighs. 'Great, now we need another assassin.'

Jim raises his eyebrow. 'Hope wasn't an assassin.'

'He would have been. Besides, we've got Sebastian.'

The consulting criminal and his dæmon grin.


	4. Doctor Who (2005-)

They stumble into the TARDIS, their old trusted Mark 40, before the regeneration can happen. They hit a few switches, setting a random destination before collapsing against the console. The Doctor looks at Aika, his dæmon, the little spaniel breathing heavily, too heavily.

'I'm so, so sorry.' He whispers.

Then it happens. The ripping of his body, the transformation of his soul. The ultimate change and the death of number Eight. His hair shrinks, his ears grow and Aika bursts into a shower of Dust, her body reforming as the light fades.

Doctor number Nine faces his dæmon and marvels at her new form. 'Bit big, Aik.'

The wolverine laughs slightly, using her teeth to tug on his sleeves. The clothes, which had been form fitting before, are now slightly too small and he has to change.

They chose carefully; clothes that will hide them in plain sight. After the war, they are the last and don't want anyone to see them. The leather jacket and dark trousers will make anyone pass over them.

'Earth, 21st Century.' Aika says, looking at the console. 'Looks like the Nestene are up to no good.'

The Doctor smiles. 'We'll have to fix that.'

* * *

Rakkaus stares at the squirrel monkey that has just appeared out of sparkling dust. Aika has disappeared, replaced by this much smaller creature. The dog dæmon, a border collier, takes a step forward but jumps back when the monkey looks up.

'Rakkaus?'

The collier pulls back again, hiding behind Rose's legs.

'What I am?' The monkey says, ignoring Rakkaus' fear. 'Come on, Kaus. What am I? No, I'll check.'

The monkey twists, taking in her own tail, her brown fur.

'Where's Aika? What have you done with her?'

Rakkaus growls, hearing his human having a similar conversation with the man in the Doctor's clothes.

'Kaus, it's me. I'm Aika. I just changed with the Doctor. We were dying, we had to change.'

Rakkaus shook slightly. 'Can you change back?'

The monkey's eyes droop. 'Do you want me to?

'Yes. Can you?'

'No.'

The two of them stare at each other before the monkey whines, her whole body convulsing. She looks at the man, who breaths out a golden light. He starts running around and the monkey whips after him, the two of them switching between shouting and screaming in pain.

Rose and Rakkaus huddle together, staring at their once friends.

* * *

'Don't say anything.'

Aika raises an eyebrow at her Time Lord, the words unspoken. 'Rose would have done it.'

Her voice is mocking, the squirrel monkey's ears twitching in an irritating manner, her tenth companion stands up in anger.

'So I was wrong about her. Shut up.'

'Martha's not as good as Rose. Martha's not as clever as Rose. Martha's not-'

'Shut up!'

Their companion has just left them, after doing the near-impossible. She stopped the Master. Yet all the Doctor can think of is Rose.

Aika wonders forward, her brown fur blending in with his brown coat. 'It's not fair you know. Thinking about one whose gone so much you ignore throne who's there.'

Ten shakes his head, eyes facing down. 'I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

'You say that too much. Not everything can be solved with apologies.'

He scoops her up, holding her close. 'We're alone you know.'

'I know.'

Koschei's capuchin Amante had held onto Aika as she faded, not making any noise. The Master himself had looked fondly at the squirrel monkey and Theta had stroked the capuchin to calm her down.

'Well, we carry on. We always do.'

He flicked a switch.

* * *

Agnoise, perched on Martha's shoulder, glares at the Master and his small monkey dæmon. They've been 'caught' after a year of running and he seems so happy. The monkey walks forward as the Master rants, that maniacal grin spread across both their faces. The monkey, the Doctor called it Amante, creeps froward, wrapping a hand around Agnoise and pulling him away.

The frog, with his bright colouring, bristles but Martha ignores it, too busy laughing at the Master and explaining away their little plan. Agnoise stiffens, letting out a small amount of poison, just as the telepathic field burst forth. Amante screeches, dropping the frog.

Agnoise jumps away, scurrying to Martha's arms. They watch the two Time Lords, the Doctor holding the Master in a tight embrace. Strangely, paradoxically, the capuchin seems to cling to the squirrel monkey equally tight.

When the gun goes off, Agnoise clings tighter to Martha, his skin sticking to hers. She can't be poisoned by him and the closeness is comforting.

The Doctor and the Master are huddled together, their dæmons between them in a tight embrace. The Master has one hand on Aika's back while the Doctor strokes Amante's fur.

Martha holds Agnoise tighter.

* * *

Donna scratches Enpotan's neck, trying to calm the white tiger down. Something is wrong, the dæmon can feel it, but Donna refuses to notice. She is too happy with Lee and Joshua and Ella. Enpotan is happy as well, happy to curl up with Begeye, Lee's arctic hare, when their humans go out in a date, happy to lift Laraka to bed when Joshua won't sleep, happy to run with Mulagi when Ella is playing with Lee. But that doesn't mean he likes it. Doesn't mean it makes sense.

Doesn't stop the vague memory of a small monkey that scratched at his ankles.

Donna grips the tiger's neck as Enpotan growls at their guest. Doctor Moon is 'just checking' on the two but he dæmon suspects something sinister is happening. The doctor's dæmon is no where to be seen and the doctor never acts like she's anywhere.

Doctor Moon smiles, tilting his head sideways.

Later, when the doctor is gone, Enpotan looks at Donna and smiles. The memory of the monkey, the unsettling feeling and all the worries are gone. Just gone.

'Shall we take the kids to the park?'

Donna grins and they leave the house, without a care.

* * *

It was the strangest feeling, for both of them. They were both expecting it, the feeling of disappearing but coming back was incredibly strange. The Doctor reappearing in his TARDIS, Aika forming out of Dust on his shoulder, her chipmunk form as small as ever. They took one second to run around the TARDIS, not at each other, check bow tie before leaving.

They smile at Amy instantly, watching her as she seems victorious. He looks around at the guests as Aika hops down next to Varjon, the two dæmons rubbing against each other. Amy goes to kiss the Doctor but he spins her around, letting Rory take her. Aika scurries up the Doctor's leg as Heishi, a bigger than normal fox, stands above the smaller rabbit-dæmon. The Doctor smiles, Aika giggling in his ear.

'Let's dance.' She whispers.

They ignore Amy's laughs, dancing the traditional, Gallifreyan way. Well, they are the last Time Lords left so whose going to say they're lying. Aika jumps around with the children's dæmon while the Doctor waves his arms in the air.

Later, while the Doctor watches his companions dance together, Aika shuffles over to their dæmons, quickly embraced.

'I missed you.'

* * *

Varjon looks down at the baby, their baby. A small, fragile pup is cuddled up next to the baby, wrapped in the blanket. Melody and Atolim are tiny and delicate but most importantly, his. His and Amy's and Rory's and Heishi's. And, he supposes, the Doctor's and Aika's. Not by blood, but their child will live and grow in the TARDIS. Melody will love her, 'Uncle Doctor' and he expects Atolim will try to mimic, Aika's small form, along with his own fluffy one and Heishi's big, lithe one.

'Varjon.'

The dæmon turns at the sound of his name, watching Amy. She's been talking to their baby, telling Melody about her father. Now, Kovarian stands there, her panther dæmon, Gospothus, stalking closer to them.

Varjon hopes down, standing in front of the panther. Gospothus could easily eat him but shouldn't underestimate the power and ferocity of a rabbit threatened.

'Stand down, bunny.' The panther says, crouching down, ready to pounce.

'Try it, Gospothus. I'll do you.' Varjon's thick Scottish accent never left him, nor did his nature to fight.

Melody's crying makes him turn and Gospothus leaps over him, grabbing Atolim.

Amy clings to Varjon as their baby is taken.

* * *

'You are so beautiful.'

Heishi clings to Varjon as she feels herself disappearing. Rory is holding Amy but the fox, small and orange, wants to stay with the rabbit. Wants to stay alive.

Heishi fades into Dust.

Rory dies.

Heishi wakes up.

They are in a tent, surrounded by people they recognise in the back of their mind. Rory, looking at the strange, roman-like uniform, casually drifts a hand across Heishi's back.

Her much longer back.

He looks down, noticing her fur has darkened to an almost-black brown. She has doubled to three times the size she was before, now nose-to-tail-tip reaching from the top of his head to his knee. He guesses she would reach his hip when stood up. They look at each other, wondering what could have happened, how she could have changed.

How they are alive.

Rory shakes his head, standing up to get on his uniform. It fits easily and he puts it on without a thought. Without a thought, he slings the sword- gladius, he corrects himself- around his waist. Another soldier with a dog dæmon, pops in his head.

'Roranicus, Cleopatra's here.'

Heishi growls and the two leave.

* * *

River, for that is the name her current face claims, watches the Doctor interact with her parents. Milota sits next to her, watching Heishi. The Teumessian fox, a fast, uncatchable creature that normally comes from the far off planet, Teumessia. Milota's own form, a Banshee, is an earthen creature that originally came from a planet from the same system. Heishi creeps closer to Varjon, standing watch.

Milota looks up at River and she crouches down. 'I don't think she likes me.'

River raises an eyebrow. 'She has no idea who you are, Milo. You do seem very threatening.'

Milo laughs, his whole body shaking. 'I'm going to see Aika.'

River has to smirk as she watches Milo stalk the chipmunk, his tail stroking the smaller dæmons chin. Aika regards him with a cautious look, as if she expects him to bite her.

'Excuse me.' River, still crouched, looks up at the dark brown fox. Heishi glares slightly. 'Is your dæmon a threat?'

River frowns. 'Don't you want to know if I'm a threat?'

Heishi laughs and River sees Rory smirking. 'We already know you are. We just wonder about the Banshee.'

River smiles. 'Then no. He won't ever hurt you.'

* * *

Clara stands, facing the 'wound', Mustahil wrapped around her shoulders. The ermine is shaking, watching Aika slowly fade, the Dust still clinging to the Doctor.

'We have to do something.' Mustahil says, his claws digging into Clara's shoulder.

She nods, not looking back as she steps into the stream of light. It hurts, like her entire body setting in fire, but she has to do it. Has to save him.

Clara Oswald and Mustahil.

Oswin Oswald and Stah.

Clara Oswin Oswald and Mushil.

Clara Oswin and Stahil.

She is repeated, throughout history. Mustahil goes with her and they try so hard to save the Doctor, stopping the Great Intelligence at every turn. They battle through time, a thousand Clara's, a thousand Intelligence's, a thousand Mustahil's, all fighting, all battling over the life of a Time Lord that doesn't even know they are there.

Clara feels herself pulled to the ground, watching people pass her. She knows them, better than she knows herself. Except for one, the one at the edge of the cliff. Her heart tells her to stay away and Mustahil hisses at the stranger and his hidden dæmon.

They have done their job and they saved the Doctor.


End file.
